Hibari (Reborn!)
How Hibari joined the Tourney As of yet, Hibari is the only 10th generation Vongola guardian whose family is not revealed. It can be assumed at some point, that Hibari entered Namimori Junior High and became leader of the Discipline Committee. In the drama CD, "One Day Observation Report of Hibari Kyoya," Sasagawa Ryohei admits that Hibari had been Chairman of the Discipline Committee since he (Ryohei) first entered the school, implying that he either became the Chairman as soon as he entered Namimori Middle or that he is actually older (most assume it to be the latter). In chapter 45, Tsuna asks if Hibari is supposed to be graduated. Hibari replies that he can always picks whatever year he feels like, confusing Tsuna further. It is also believed that Hibari has not lost a single battle prior to meeting Mukuro for the first time. In the Hidden Bullet Novel, "Extreme Memories", it tells Ryohei's and Hibari's meeting during Ryohei's first week in Nami-Middle. Ryohei, at first, mistook him as ordinary student while thinking that Kusakabe is the rumored Hibari, and always comes to the school rooftop to accompany him since he thought that he might be lonely and tries to befriend him, much to Hibari's annoyance. When Ryohei was beaten up right before the boxing tournament against Nobuyuki Middle School, Ryohei finally found out that Kusakabe is not the real Hibari when Hibari was present at the arena after he was asked by Kyoko to help them win the boxing match under one condition: after the tournament is over, Ryohei must never ask Hibari to join boxing club, which Ryohei agreed, explaining why Ryohei never ask Hibari to join the boxing club despite Hibari's reputation and strength. In Reborn! Colore, it is revealed that Hibari lives in an enormous mansion with decoration structures similar to the future Foundation base. Yamamoto says that he had heard rumors of Hibari's parents are from prominent families, as in families with an extremely famous history (often descendents from warlords). He also admits that he isn't sure if the rumors are true. Sensing a young girl with a bamboo sword named Miharu Akiyama wanting to be her teacher, Hibari decides to put her through harsh training. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his tonfas close to the ground. After the announcer calls his name Swings his tonfas revealing chains as the camera zooms and says "I'm going to stop talking to you." Special Moves Cloud Hedgehog Roll (Neutral) Hibari sends his Cloud Hedgehog Roll out to cut the opponent four times while rolling. Double Chains (Side) Hibari releases chains from his tonfas to lash at the opponent. Hookup (Up) Hibari uses the hooks in his tonfas to jump and slash upward with a somersault kick at the end. Air Current (Down) Hibari uses air currents in his tonfas to reflect attacks used against him, and blow back projectiles. Colpo Drive (Hyper Smash) Hibari jumps at the opponent and hits his tonfas on his/her face three times, then attacks the legs three times, then turns his back hitting his tonfas under the face and knocking the opponent away. 10 hit Salvage (Final Smash) Hibari spins then thrusts his right tonfo into the opponent's stomach. If he hits, he follows by rushing at the opponent with ten tonfa swings concluding with a low blow that sends the opponent sliding away. Victory Animations #Hibari releases the hooks from his tonfas and claps them together saying "Your power must be reckless." #Hibari smacks his tonfas forward four times then says "That spoils the fun." #Hibari flips then lahses chains out of the tonfas saying "All this is like the weak wisdom animals use to survive." On-Screen Appearance Hibari jumps out and readies his tonfas, holding out and says "Disappear from my sight." then goes to his stance. Trivia *Hibari's rival is a young female trainee swordswoman named Miharu Akiyama. *Kyoya Hibari shares his English voice actor with Marth, Guan Suo and Nagamasa Azai. *Kyoya Hibari shares his Japanese voice actor with Suigetsu Hozuki, Baloo, Cradily, Faust and Potemkin. *Kyoya Hibari shares his German voice actor with Kintaro, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Shake King, Yaridovich, Tyranitar, Spartacus, Green Hornet, Lancelot X, Samurai Jack, Theodore "T.C." Calvin, Raditz and Hale Caesar. *Kyoya Hibari shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Cooler, Rollin Hand, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters) and Hilmes. *Kyoya Hibari shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Gohan and Takeshi Yamamoto. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters